Claiming You
by Sindy Feesh
Summary: Well I'd like you all to know that after reading the reveiws of my few loving fans (WHO I LOVE) I have started writing a secound chapter to this previously finished SessNara yaoi fic of non con happyness.
1. Default Chapter

Deep Forest  
  
Sesshoumaru was numb. He didn't feel warm or cold, and the only heat rose in him when he on occasion thought of his father's other son, the hanyou scum that had shamed his noble and proud family. There was the girl Rin at his side, and she shed some light on him but his heart was empty and longed for something more.  
  
He stared in to the fire, Rin sleeping quietly behind him. The demon prince rose, his robes rustling softly . He lightly brushed him self off and gazed at the beauty that was night. The stars were freshly dusted and shone sharply throughout the cloudless expanse of the heavens while the pale-faced moon look cold down on the world. He loved the moon, but also hated it deeply, for he saw something of himself in it.  
  
The forest was sleeping it seemed. All was still and Sesshoumaru pass through the great trees, their bark and the under sides of their leave turn silver in the moon's cold light. The dewy grass seemed to glow with the silvery illumination, it's frigid little fingers long enough too brush at his ankles.  
  
So Sesshoumaru passed through the forest like a phantom, appearing to have a gauze like aura shrouding him. He moved steadily till he reached a clearing directly beneath the moon. The prince found him self leaning against the large tree in the center of the glade, his eyes sliding closed.. and then there was another being... another demon! Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open, his mind alerted and poison started to his in his claws, he turned his eyes to see Naraku leaning next to him.  
  
"Be still, Lord Sesshoumaru..." He was dressed differently than the demon was familiar, wearing something much like his own garb only in a deep shade of purple, his long dark hair was hanging freely in shining dark waves, "I don't mean you any harm."  
  
The other demon's eyes were closed, his expression smug, fingers inter locked in front of him. His attitude irritated Sesshoumaru to no end. Then with out warn Naraku was in front of him his hands to either side of Sesshoumaru's shoulders. The demon Prince found him self gazing in to Naraku's eyes that now seemed to hold a sentimentality that had now been there before, Sesshoumaru started to find him self truly look back, his face softening.  
  
"Beautiful..." Naraku murmured.  
  
"What?!" Sesshoumaru caught himself. His face hardened again, his back became more ridged, ready to attack.  
  
Naraku's hand moved slowly to grasp Sesshoumaru 's jaw, gently tilting it upward to look more directly at his face.  
  
"Your beautiful you know that, Sesshoumaru.." Naraku was leaning closer to him, Sesshoumaru felt his pulse quickening.  
  
"W-what are you thinking about!? Naraku!?" Sesshoumaru was stuttering dumbly unable to control his thoughts or heart any longer.  
  
"This..." Before Sesshoumaru could move Naraku's lips where on his, softly caressing them. He stiffened. His palms pressed against the smooth trunk of the tree as Naraku kissed him. Then He softened , his hand relaxed and his moth and he was kissing Naraku back, some new fir burning in his chest. Sesshoumaru felt Naraku's tongue enter his mouth, his hands rising to pull Naraku closer to him...  
  
Anger suddenly shot through Sesshoumaru.... NO! He hated Naraku, his very presence irritated him! His hand, that rested now on Naraku's shoulders, were pushing him away. The surprised demon lost his balance and started to fall backwards frantically grabbing Sesshoumaru's robes, pulling them both down in to the thick, dewy grass. Now Sesshoumaru hand his hand on either side of Naraku's shoulders. He looked down at the slightly larger demon and was shocked at the beauty he saw in him.  
  
Naraku lay beneath him, arms resting slightly above his head. His face was radiant in the center of the rippling dark sea that was his hair, his blood like eyes where half closed, his lips, moist, pouty and slightly opened. Sesshoumaru's fury only rose as he held him there.  
  
"YOU!" The demon lord's Face was a mask of anger, "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's Jaw was set, his brow stitched with rage, looking for fear in Naraku's face, only to see the demon looking away, looking more than a touch annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I Shouldn't have done that, but you didn't seem to mind a moment ago," He looked back at the angry demon, "I in fact I think you rather liked it..."  
  
"Shut up!" The demon lord couldn't take it. He felt near the edge of crying, just from the shear confusion of his feelings.  
  
"You be quite! Cant you see that I'm in love with you Sesshoumaru!?" Naraku was looking back at him with the same anger he had felt. He assessed Sesshoumaru's look of surprise and was silent for a moment. But Naraku wasn't finished yet, and he spat his confession with a bitter rage that left Sesshoumaru speechless, "That's right you arrogant jackass. I watched quietly from a distance and slowly fell in love with you. Your cold beauty, your cold heart, your power, do you under stand, you were irresistible, perfect, and damn! What a fool I was to think the ice on your heart would melt for and let me in like it did for that little girl! To think I was bested by a human. But it's over and done with now and if you'll be kind enough to move, I'll be leaving now!"  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a fear rise in him. At first he was confused but then he realized he did not want Naraku to leave him, that some how he shared Naraku's feelings, and his leaving would tear his heart to pieces. He felt vulnerable and fragile, completely new feelings that he didn't completely enjoy.  
  
"I.... I don't want you to..."  
  
With amazing speed Sesshoumaru was on his back, practically winded, gasping slightly for air. Naraku was looking down at him, more an angry than ever.  
  
"Now it's my turn on top... YOU NEED TO MAKE UP YOUR MIND LITTLE BOY! I DON'T KNOW OR CARE WHAT KIND OF INNER BATTLES YOU FIGHTING RIGHT NOW BUT I DON'T WANT YOU PLAYING WITH MY GOD DAMN EMOTIONS!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at Naraku. The taller demon was extremely intimidating in rage but all so extremely attractive. His mass of dark hair was slightly mused from his fall, it seemed alive behind him, writhing like angry snakes as he glared down at Sesshoumaru, his contorted features accented perfectly in the pale light of the moons sad face. Sesshoumaru looked back at him, dumb-struck , a faint guttural sound passing through his lips.  
  
"I Don't have time for this..." With a sigh Naraku started to rise, but Sesshoumaru grabbed his arm.  
  
"No... Don't leave..."  
  
"And what would you have me do if I stayed?" Naraku snapped back at him.  
  
"Kiss me again."  
  
And Naraku did, not gently as before, but with all the passion of his rage. Sesshoumaru Did not push him away this time, but pulled him closer as he had wished to before. And the new passion and heat he felt unlocked the door for other emotions , and suddenly he was distraught. He knew that he could not love any other after Naraku, not after feeling the way he did, and that with his death the greatness of his family would end, the passing of the name left in the hands a hanyou and his human whore. He closed his eyes tighter and tried to wipe the feelings of utter failure from his mind, but to no avail. He felt tears welling in his eyes, then he felt them running in cold tracks down his face for the first time since early child hood . Sesshoumaru broke away from Naraku with a sobbing gasp and throwing his head back he cried.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"I Failed, Naraku! Failed! GOD DAMN IT! My whole life has been a failure! I can't save my family's name! I could never do any thing properly and now I'm paying for it! I can't even fall in love properly! I..."  
  
"Hush... it's all right!" Naraku gave him small, comforting even loving smile, his face was so close to Sesshoumaru's their noses almost brushed against each other, and in that closeness Sesshoumaru found solace. He pulled Naraku close to him, hiccuping slightly as he composed himself . He drew a certain warm from the other and, for a moment he felt complete.  
  
Naraku was stoking his hair a comforting way, he whispered some thing gentle in Sesshoumaru's ear, then his lips moved to the white hared demons neck. Sesshoumaru arched his neck in to Naraku's gentle kisses and sighed softly and the other's hand made softly to remove his armor. Sesshoumaru in turn started to loosen Naraku's clothes, pushing them away down his back. His hands found the large burned scar of a spider on Naraku's back. It was odd, he thought, the smooth sea of his skin abruptly giving way to the warped and twisted flesh. But Sesshoumaru didn't have much time to dwell on it. Naraku had exposed his chest and found his nipples, a slight nip sending filling sending and electric pulse through Sesshoumaru's body, scattering his thoughts. His back arch, a slight moan escaping his lips.  
  
Naraku smirked, getting the reaction he wanted. He kissed Sesshoumaru's chest, then nipped his nipple again, The other demon gasped, grinding his hips in to Naraku's, pulling him in to himself, delighting in the feel of Naraku's flesh burning against his. They kissed again... long and hard.  
  
Naraku pulled away, his dark hair cascading over his shoulders. How soft it was, those dark waves falling all around him. Naraku's face was the moon in the darkened sky of that hair, his pale face gleaming in the faint light. He looked ethereal. His full lips, moist and slightly pouty from the deepness of their kiss, were gently parted and his crimson eyes where partly closed, looking at the lord of the west more lovingly and possessively than any one ever had.  
  
His affections were strange, twisted even. Sesshoumaru looked up in to his crimson eyes and the were loving but at the same time malice pulsed from every, single one of Naraku's pores. He shuddered under his gaze, he was suddenly aware of the chill of the damp grass and the gentle prodding of the small stones and tree roots beneath him.  
  
Naraku was smiling rather wickedly now and moving in closer to Sesshoumaru he closed his left hand around his milky neck. Sesshoumaru gasped then clenched his teeth as his grip tightened, his hard nails tearing in to his smooth skin. He could feel the blood oozing around Naraku's fingers and winced. He lifted his fingers to his face and gently licked their tips, his sly smile fading for a moment as he savored the taste.  
  
...And then he heard her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama..." It was Rin. Her delicate voice shook, her trembling fingers were raised to her face as if she meant to cover her eyes, but they only stood trembling, like her entire, form at her cheeks. "Sesshoumaru- sama..."  
  
"Dear god!" Sesshoumaru pushed Naraku away, trying to right his clothes, "Rin.. please don't.. you don't understand... I-it's not what you think... I... I." But Rin could not hear him. She shook her head slowly, tears falling from her wide eyes, then she turned and ran. The Yoaki Lord reached after her, some primitive sound of distress forcing it self out of his throat.  
  
He turned back to Naraku, who was leaning back on his arms looking slightly surprised, his robes still hanging open, his hair disheveled.  
  
"I.. I'm sorry.. I just ... I can't..." Sesshoumaru could but his words together... the thought of loosing Rin sent him reeling, tearing at his heart like the lose of Naraku never could.  
  
"Just go. I understand." Naraku flung his arm in the direction the girl had ran, "Go!"  
  
"Thank you..." And the Sesshoumaru flew after her.  
  
Naraku lost him go. Sighing he flopped back on the grass. He gazed up at the stars spinning solemnly around the pale face of the moon over head.  
  
"Well..." He said, "Shit."  
  
THE END!!!!!!  
  
(woot?) 


	2. Cold, Cold Heart

Thank you readers who inspired me to further my meddling with characters that are not my own! I love you all!

Chapter Two: Cold, Cold Heart

Naraku lay in the cradle of trees branches, idly tearing leaves from the fresh growth from which they sprung. He was irritated and brooding over the events of the night before, his silky waves spilling down inn to the green foliage as he grumbled about his luck and that human brat Sesshoumaru loved so much.

"What can _she _do for him?" he hissed to himself, as he shredded another leaf, "Not bloody much!"

He flipped on to his stomach teetering on the rough branch beneath him briefly.

"What good is a child, never mind a human child, to full grown demon lord?"

He went silent, his angry eyes boring in to the ground beneath him. He let his hands dangle below him, the pieces of the shredded leaves falling slowly to the ground, tossed about by the soft breeze. Naraku watched it as it fell, trying to transfer all his frustration in to it using nothing but his eyes.

"Damn that girl!"

Just as he was about move on he heard a rustling in the bushes below him, then the croaking voice of the servant toad that traveled with the demon lord he so desired shortly fallowed by that giggling brat of his. She was trying very hard to act normally, but Naraku could tell by the distance she was keeping from Sesshoumaru that seeing the man she looked at as a father on the forest floor with his cloths being torn off by another man had had a negative effect on her. It probably didn't help that Sesshoumaru was quite obviously aroused by it. _How long had the girl been standing there?_ Naraku thought to him self. Had she heard that tiny gasps? The gently hiccupping breaths? That delightful moan he had coaxed from the silver-haired prince? Naraku smiled to himself, his groin shifting slightly as he remembered Sesshoumaru's wandering fingers, the look on his face… the warmth of his breath… the taste of his mouth.

Naraku sat up slightly as Sesshoumaru came in to view. His prescience was different. Although he was every bit as delectable, he seemed slightly uneasy, his eyes slowly looking about him as if he feared he was about to be pounced upon. Naraku thought that was a delightful idea, though he decided to hold back.

At least until the sun went down.

Naraku spent the rest of the day fallowing the trio. He kept to the shadows, distancing himself as not to be detected. The feeling of embarrassment and shame he had never felt lingering around the group that now hung heavily in the air amused him. An act that had been so easy to commit had affected this great lord so. He wanted to reveal himself, wrap his arms around the youkai's middle, whisper sweet nothings in his ear. The sadist in him wanted to see his face turn red as the raven-haired girl and the lowly toad's faces twisted with horror. He wanted to see Sesshoumaru squirm again.

He sat in the shadows as the group settled in to camp. Sesshoumaru seemed more detached than usual. He completely ignored his bickering underlings as they built a fire and prepared a meal. He simply sat on the ground, slightly set back from the others, his eyes distant and unfocused. His eyes glowed in the setting sun. The ruddy colors of dusk cast dramatic shadows over his face and form. He was beautiful in the warm shades of red and orange, then regal and alluring in the cooling shades of purple and blue. As the night wore on, Naraku came to realize that Sesshoumaru was flattered by all light. He came to think that it was not the light that was flattering, but Sesshoumaru that brought beauty to every thing around him. He rested his face on his hand, waiting patiently for the moon to rise and for sleep to overcome the party he was watching.

Naraku was forced to wait several hours for Jaken and Rin to fall asleep, and then another to be sure there sleep was solid and deep. He crept from his hiding place, careful to remain silent. He circled behind Sesshoumaru, gently draping his arms around the demons neck. He felt Sesshoumaru stiffen, he had still been awake. Naraku rested his head on the small bit of shoulder between Sesshoumaru's neck and the metal spikes of his armor, breathing in the other man's sent.

"Did I catch you of guard love?" Naraku whispered, running the fingers of one hand though Sesshoumaru's hair.

"Get off of me." He replied softly, shrugging Naraku away and standing, "We need to talk. Not here. Rin's sleeping."

He started to walk away and Naraku fallowed. They were silent. Sesshoumaru was quite by nature and didn't want to wake Rin. Naraku didn't speak, as he was contented to eat Sesshoumaru, who walks a few paces in front of him, alive with his eyes. The forest was silent again tonight. The filtered moonlight fell in lucid silver patches that seemed to fall like water over the form in front of him. Naraku smiled. He wouldn't let Sesshoumaru get away this time. After about 10 minutes the pale demon stopped abruptly. The area consisted only of a very large tree, the other, younger trees seeming to shy away from it. The light was beautifully molted through the leaves of the ancient tree. The grass was soft and downy between the large gnarled roots. It was quite picturesque.

"Don't come back." He said coldly.

"Hmm?" Naraku murmured in response, bringing his mind back to the present.

"I don't want to see you." He turned, glaring at Naraku, "Not ever again. Rin means more to me than you ever will."

"Well isn't that a shame."

"I'm sorry, but I wont let you drive her away. She's the only person I ever really cared about."

"Do you honestly think that _I_ would let you go that easily?" Naraku laughed.

" I was hoping you would be reasonable."

"Baka," Naraku moved closer and Sesshoumaru in turn backed away, " I don't care if you're consenting or not. I'll have you one way or the other."

"What are you saying?" Sesshoumaru was struggling to keep his composure; Naraku could see he was panicking.

"What I'm trying to say is I doesn't mean shit to me if you're consenting. I'll fuck you either way."

By this time Naraku had backed Sesshoumaru into the tree, his gaze met by the angry yellow eyes of the lord of the west. He pressed his body against the other, and smiled wickedly, licking Sesshoumaru's neck. The demon lord didn't flinch or react visibly at all, staring angrily past the hanyou in front of him. Naraku kissed him on the mouth, frowning softly as Sesshoumaru's lips remained cold and unmoving. He bit down on the pale demon's lip, smiling as the other yelped in pain. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue in to the warm cave of the other's mouth. He grabbed Sesshoumaru by the jaw, his finger bruising the fair flesh there as he pulled the Prince closer into his kiss. His tongue lashed against the others, exploring every inch of the other man's mouth, coaxing a very low moan from the youkai. He broke away for air and Sesshoumaru let out a little gasp of protest, leaning forward slightly in spite of himself.

"You see?" whispered Naraku, his hands undoing Sesshoumaru's armor, "Your body wants it even if you heart doesn't."

"Stop." It was an effort for Sesshoumaru to keep his voice level.

"Hush, Koi…" Naraku's milk white hands gently pushed the silken robes off the other's shoulders, exposing his pale torso to the night, "That's not what you want, really."

"Don't call me that…" Said the Youkai lord, shivering slightly under Naraku's crimson gaze.

Sesshoumaru's thought scattered when he felt Naraku's warm tongue run up his chest. He bit back a gasp as the cool fingers ran up his sides, tracing unseen patterns on his chest. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he felt Naraku's tongue slide up his neck to his jaw, He shivered at every one of Naraku's kisses, his breathing slightly faster.

"It's not to bad…" Naraku nipped his finely pointed ear, "Is it pet?"

"S-stop it, you bastard." Sesshoumaru's breaths where short and rabbity.

"You keep saying that…" Naraku purred, pinching one of the demon lord's pink nipples, "but you don't mean it…"

"I do…"

"Want it." Naraku cut him off, "Deep down you want it more than anything… you just don't want to ask…"

Naraku forced Sesshoumaru to the ground, jarring him slightly. He straddled the lithe figure of the youkai, suffocating his protest with rough kiss. He forced his tongue in to the moist opening of Sesshoumaru's mouth, grinding his hips in to the other man's. Sesshoumaru was flushed, his nerves screaming for him to give in.

Naraku thought that the flushed frenzied look suited the usually cool and collected Demon Lord. It was unimaginable sexy. It showed how desperate and lonely he was, all of his feeling having been bottled up for so long. It made him look vulnerable. He was like a little lamb that no wolf could resist gobbling up.

He moved his mouth, kissing his way down the youkai's lithe neck as he pulled the yellow sash Sesshoumaru wore away from his waist. He straddled the prince and tied his hands above his head. It was strangely arousing to have such a powerful figure in such degrading position, but it was also a necessary precaution. Sesshoumaru's claws were dangerous; he didn't want them spoiling his fun.

He let those thoughts slip away as he began to tease the body of the beautiful man beneath him. He traced Sesshoumaru's collarbone with his cool fingers, causing the slightly overheated youkai lord to shiver slightly. He used both of his hands to gently caress the other's chest, chasing small circles around one of his nipples while his other hand slid down his side.

Sesshoumaru bit down on his lower lip. Hard. Naraku's attentions where driving him insane. His squeezed his eyes tightly shut, hoping that when he opened then Naraku would be gone, and he would be able to live his life free from him, and for get the feelings the hanyou had evoked in him.

The dark-haired demons fingers were cold against his flesh, there soft touches made his muscles tense up and shiver in the most amazing ways, he hated what was happening to him, how out of control he was. At the same time he didn't want it to stop, what ever "it" was. He wanted more. Naraku licked the pale demon's neck, the traced a line down his chest. He continued to lick at Sesshoumaru's exposed chest, dipping his tongue into his navel as one of his hands pressed lightly on the quickly growing bulge between the youkai's legs. Sesshoumaru arched his back inhaling sharply. Naraku pushed down slightly harder, then started to pull away.

"Please!" Sesshoumaru cried, his hips arching up to catch Naraku's hands while his own hand struggled against their restraints, "S-stop…"

"Not that act again…" Naraku sighed, more than slightly annoyed.

"Please…." He looked up into Naraku's eyes, his amber gaze burning with passion, "Stop teasing me…"

"I knew you'd warm up to me…"

Naraku kissed him again, and this time his lips were met with feverish eagerness on Sesshoumaru's side. They kissed each other ferociously, their tongues lashing together and sending unbearable heat through both of their bodies. Sesshoumaru moaned into Naraku's mouth as the hanyou slid his hand into his pants, teasing his already aroused member into a full erection.

He pushed the fabric down and away from Sesshoumaru's body, his fingers gently stroking the sensitive skin around the white demon's penis, coaxing small cries out from the other man mouth. He pulled away from Sesshoumaru's mouth, smiling at the pouty disappointed look on the prince's face.

"Don't stop…" Sesshoumaru said weakly, attempting to lean back up to kiss Naraku again.

"Don't worry, Koi," Naraku pushed Sesshoumaru back, "It gets better, I promise…"

He kissed his way down Sesshoumaru's middle, stopping at the base of his torso and taking the other man's penis in his hand. He licked it tip softly, tasting a small drop of pre-cum. Sesshoumaru moaned loudly as Naraku continued to lick him, his warm tounge making little paths from the base of his dick to it's tip. He screamed as Naraku took him into his mouth, sucking gently and then harder until he felt he might topple of the edge at any moment.

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to come, Naraku pulled away, smiling wickedly gently fingering the oozing slit at the tip of youkai's penis, sending electric shivers through his whole body. Sesshoumaru wiggled desperately, thrusting his hips upward longing for more contact.

"Please…" He panted, "Naraku! D-don't stop, not now!"

Naraku laughed, sliding one of his wet fingers into Sesshoumaru's tight ass, "Do you like how it feels, Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai…" Sesshoumaru murmured slightly embarrassed.

"Hmmm?" Naraku grinned wicked at him, his half lidded crimson eyes gleaming as he slid in a second finger, brushing against a spot the drove Sesshoumaru wild.

"HAI!" he screamed as he rocked against Naraku's fingers, "Please…"

"Please what?" He said mockingly as he inserted a third finger, stroking the sensitive spot inside of Sesshoumaru.

"I want you inside of me…." Sesshoumaru was already breathing frantically, but now he was blushing as well.

"Pardon?" Naraku idly slid out of his clothes, and positioning Sesshoumaru's legs on his shoulders. He further stretched Sesshoumaru's hole, readying him for what came next.

"Fuck this Sesshoumaru!" He moaned desperately, "Please! Now, Naraku!"

He lifted Sesshoumaru off the ground, placing him in his lap as he penetrated him. Sesshoumaru began to moan and cry out loudly and after a minute or two he was riding Naraku. The dark hair demon undid the sash holding Sesshoumaru's hands. The Lord of the Western Lands then threw his arms around the hanyou's neck and kissed him passionately, moaning and crying into each others mouths they continued to move, each motion bringing them closer to their climax.

Naraku reached down and wrapped his hand around Sesshoumaru's penis and began to stroke it, his hand moving against his cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Sesshoumaru's cried out, all of his muscles clenching as he came. Naraku came soon after and they both collapsed onto the cool grass.

As they lay next to each other in the darkness, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his new lover and whispered softly through the moonlight; "Next time…" he kissed Naraku's ear, "I want to do it to you."

End!

If enough people want it… or if like two people write reviews that really get me… I think I'll write a third chapter. But who knows! Ohh……


End file.
